Tandis Rylen
King '''Tandis Rylen '''is a major character in the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh seasons. He is the King of Blood Island and undisputed ruler of the Tiger Islands. At the beginning of the series, Tandis has already been King for nine years and has developed an immense, almost fanatical devotion from his followers. He is one of the most feared warriors in the Seven Kingdoms, a wise ruler and a brilliant strategist and tactician. Yet, for all this, he secretly does not wish for a life of war and would prefer to live out a quiet existence with his family and it is shown on many occasions that he cares deeply for his own people. Dragged into a war with the Iron Throne due to Eddard Stark's execution, Tandis declares war on House Lannister and launches an invasion of the Crownlands, which fails in the aftermath of the Red Wedding and he is forced to return home when The Claw is besieged. After relieving the siege of his home, he discovers that his children, Tomas and Sienna, are dead. This causes immense stress on his relationship with Lorenna, who goes into a deep depression while Tandis obsesses over avenging their deaths, fortunately they are able to console one another in the end. After easily repelling a second invasion of Blood Island, Tandis plans to repair his alliance with House Stark and now makes new plans to destroy House Lannister. History Background Tandis was born in his lifelong home of The Claw to King Craig Rylen and Queen Lysa Rylen, though his parents were not yet monarchs at the time of his birth. As the Prince of Blood Island, he endured a harsh childhood under his abusive father, whom he loathed yet also respected as a great leader to his people. He adored his mother and was heartbroken by her death. At age 16 he was married to Lady Lorenna Selby, with whom he developed a healthy, long-lasting relationship which continues to this day. At the age of 18, Tandis witnessed his father being murdered at a feast by Lord Reese Mostyn, whose wife had been having an affair with the King, though this was unknown to Tandis at the time. As revenge for his father's death, Tandis marched all the banners of Blood Island into Dawnbreaker Bay, the Mostyn seat, and butchered their entire house, cementing his reputation among his own people as a capable and ruthless warrior. Every year between the beginning of his reign and the events of the series, Tandis would lead Bloodborn armadas across the Narrow Sea to Essos, pillaging and slaughtering their way along the massive coastline for months at a time before returning to the Tiger Islands. In fact, a few years before the series starts, he lead an assault on a slaver's town where Daenerys Targaryen and her brother Viserys were resting for the night, the two beggar royals only narrowly escaping the raid, as a result Daenerys holds a great hatred for the Bloodborn. Season 1 Tandis is first mentioned during a small council meeting in which Renly Baratheon and Varys inform Ned Stark that he will be visiting King's Landing to attend the Tourney of the Hand. He arrives days later in the city accompanied by his cousin Benjen (aka "Ben"), his two children, his famous White Tiger Guards, and a small number of his household. The Bloodborn King and Robert Baratheon quickly exchange formal greetings before dropping the facade and joking with each other when Tandis remarks that Robert's head looks thicker than his wathammer used to. He later has a lengthy conversation with Ned, and it is clear throughout that the two men respect each other highly, Ned apologises for never having the chance to offer Tandis his condolences over his father's death and reminisces that during Robert's Rebellion he saw that Craig Rylen was indeed a mighty warrior and great leader, to which Tandis simply replies that there was no man he despised more than his own father, and also no man he admired more. Durimg the Tourney of the Hand, Tandis is seated next to Robert as his equal and a fellow king, while Tomas and Sienna sit opposite the Baratheon Royal family. For most of the tournament he appears incredibly bored, forcing down several cups of wine as he scoffs at the bloodless entertainment. However he shows clear excitement when the Mountain and the Hound start fighting, as Robert bellows for them to stop, Tandis laughs quite loudly and even applauds the two hulking knights, Sienna though is clearly shocked and cries upon seeing the Mountain kill his horse since she adores animals. Tandis excuses himself from the Tourney and is later seen buying Sienna her very own Westerosi mare. Later on, Ned Stark discovers the secret behind Prince Joffrey's birth, that he is a bastard born of incest between Queen Cersei and her brother Jaime. Not knowing who to trust among the usual residents of King's Landing, he approaches Tandis as he is making his way across the docks toward his ship, his great hurry puts the White Tiger Guards on edge but Tandis waves them off and abruptly asks what Ned wants. Ned explains what he has learned, but Tandis simply looks at him confused, remarking "Well... what the fuck do you expect me to do about it?". Ned asks the Bloodborn King if he can rely on him to see justice done when the time comes, and respectfully, Tandis insists that he can, but at that moment, his mother is dying and he must hurry back to the Tiger Islands. Ned tells Tandis he'll send word of their next moves, and the two men shake hands, expecting Ned will run into trouble, Tandis then orders 20 of his household guards to stay behind and assist the Stark guards in protecting Ned. Days later, they are all killed when Littlefinger and Janos Slynt betray him to the Lannisters, consolidating their power over King's Landing in the wake of Robert's death. Tandis arrives home to The Claw just in time to speak to his mother Lysa as she lay dying in her chambers, for the first time we see him vulnerable and emotional as he reminisces on old memories and farewells his adored mother. Wishing to die with no secrets, she reveals to Tandis exactly why his father was killed during that fateful feast: Jeyne Mostyn, the wide of Lord Reese Mostyn, one of Craig Rylen's most loyal bannermen, had caught the eye of the greedy king, and right under her husband's nose, the two of them began an affair. Craig cared so little for Lysa that he would sneak Jeyne into their chambers, only to have sex with her right next to his wife as they lay beside each other, Lysa was incredibly submissive and meek, which encouraged Craig to beat and demean her and she never spoke out, Craig even fathered a girl with Jeyne, whom she raised in her home in secret with the help of some of her servant girls. When Lord Reese found out Jeyne had helped raise a bastard girl however, Lysa saw a chance and revealed her husbands treachery, and so on Tandis' eighteenth nameday, Reese, who had drank himself into a blind rage, furiously stabbed his King to death in front of all the other Bloodborn lords and ladies. Lysa reveals what happened to Jeyne's child; in fear of Tandis' retaliation, the Lady Mostyn sent her bastard girl to be raised by her friend Julyn Quinlan, the wife of Lord Daryn Quinlan of Barren Point, where the girl has been living her whole life as a servant girl. Moments after revealing Tandis has a sister, Lysa passes away peacefully. Days later, the Bloodborn Royal Family arrive at Barren Point, much to the surprise of Lady Quinlan who had not expected them, however she quickly ascertains why Tandis has come, and without him asking, she takes him to meet his sister. Pulled from her work in the kitchens, a young girl of about eighteen presents herself before Tandis and his family, rather shy and hesitant to speak, but Tandis walks up to her and looks her in the face to see if they do share a family resemblance, sure enough she has the almost blood-red brown eyes of a Rylen as well as the same fiercely defined features. Tandis hugs his newly found sister, much to the girl's shock, and asks her her name, which she says is Madlyn, then and there in Lady Quinlans hall Tandis declares her a legitimised member of House Rylen and offers for her to return with her family to The Claw. Madlyn looks to Lady Quinlan as if to ask her permission, to which her lady returns a nod of approval so she agrees. Some time passes and Madlyn arrives with the Royal family back at The Claw, and is astounded by its size compared to that of Barren Point Hall, she is also taken aback by her treatment by everyone upon arriving, everyone bows to her calling her lady, she has servants to attend to her and she is given her own bed chambers, whereas back in Barren Point she slept in a room with other servant girls. Tandis, hoping to ease her mind, asks if she'll take a walk with him on the cliffs, and here the two of them bond after years of not knowing each other, he reassures Madlyn that he bears her no ill will for being a bastard, and that she will be treated as a true member of the family, though nervous, she does admit she is keen to prove herself as a Rylen now that she knows she is one. Days later Tandis is seen teaching his son and daughter how to ride while Lorenna and Madlyn watch and talk to each other, however they are soon approached by Borys Crantyn, who informs the King that Robert Baratheon has died in a hunting accident and that Ned Stark has been imprisoned and killed by the new King Joffrey, not only that, but Robb Strak has called the banners of the North and is marching south to wage war. Knowing his lords and ladies will want to go to war too, Tandis ends his childrens lesson and orders High Priest Varyan to call all the Bloodborn nobles to The Claw. At the meeting of the banners, Tandis listens silently as several lords state reasons why they should or should not go to war with the Iron Throne, the knowledge of Joffrey's bastardy is obvious to many, and they reason they should help Robb if he attempts to seat Stannis on the throne as he is the rightful King of Westeros. However others argue that they declared their independence specifically so that they could stay out of Westerosi affairs, and that they should let the mainlanders sort out their own problems. Looking to his family, Tandis silences all the nobles present and announces that, for now, the Bloodborn will remain out of the war, to the disappointment of many who are eager for battle, particularly Lord Marke Dymon. Season 2 The Rylen family doesn't appear again in Season 2 until after the murder of Renly Baratheon and betrayal of Robb Stark by Theon Greyjoy. Robb sends an emissary to Blood Island, requesting aid from Tandis, who is in command of one of the greatest naval fleets in Westeros. Personality Tandis has proven throughout the series to be a man with a fearsome and well-earned reputation; he is a superb individual fighter as well as a cunning and effective battle commander, he holds a fanatical following amongst his Bloodborn subjects and commands respect from all who encounter him. Though he holds a high opinion on honour, he is perfectly willing to break the rules to win, as shown by his deception tactics used against Lord Mern Tyrell. Tandis truly epitomises the Rylen words: "Glory is Earned". Category:Male Category:House Rylen